Borderline A Zanelyn AU
by Katelyn4eva16
Summary: I do not own any of the characters, They belong to Aphmau. a The story was inspired by blacklightning15's 'Mentality' on wattpad. I originally wrote Borderline on wattpad, but left that site. I believe that maybe some people will recogise me.
1. Story description

This chapter only contains the description, due to the word limit on the actual description slot was too short.

Name : Katelyn

Age : 16

Female

Patient

Floor: Ninth

Room: 903

Welcome to the Ru'an Mentality Hospital, a place where the ones with mentality disorders are cared for.

Here employees will supervise your behaivor and help you any time.

You can befriend fellow patients, but it's better to avoid the 9th and 10th floorers.

The more sane you are, the lower your floor level is.

There is a movie night every last Sunday of the month.

If you become hungry, there is a snack bar in the Cafeteria.

Bored? Go to the Activity room. There are coloring books, several board games, shelves of books and novels to read.

You are allowed to use your phone at 9 am to 10 pm. Calls are allowed, the internet is available- and fast.

WARNING : DETAILED DEATH, MURDER,BLOOD, GORE ETC. If you feel queasy at the mention of blood, gore and dead bodies(since I enjoy detailing 'em) I suggest you not to read this book.

Full credit to Aphmau on youtube, blacklightning15 and parnikadragon who inspired me to write this book. Mentality(by Blacklightning15) is a amazing book. Here lies insanity(by parnikadragon) also has a very intresting story. I repeat, I only own the cover, and (partly) story. And a few details or slightly changed personalities...

(Cover art is by me)

I do not own any of the characters, They belong to Aphmau. a The story was inspired by blacklightning15's 'Mentality' on wattpad.

I originally wrote Borderline on wattpad, but left that site. I believe that maybe some people will recogise me.


	2. Chapter 1 (04-10 05:58:48)

Katelyn POV

"Ru'an mentality hospital."

I read the words written on a sign on a huge building. It was made out of bricks and stone, very sturdy in my opinion.

Mentality hospital.

Almost all of my family went here. 2 brothers out of 3 are patients. 1 other brother works as an employee.

Once again, I remembered what caused me to step inside this hospital.

 _-Flashback-_

 _The tall blunette was in class, shoulders slumped. Her gaze was downcast. Then suddenly her blue eyes darted to a hot pink haired girl sneering at her, not even trying to hide it._

 _Their eyes made contact, and Katelyn quickly looked away and shuddered. She was the main target of Ivy the school bully. Mostly because of her family._

 _When she was 13, her parents passed away due to a car crash._

 _When she became 14, her eldest brother lost his mind causing him to go to the mental hospital in the outskirts of town._

 _A few months later, her younger brother had severe depression and anxiety, and also went to the same hospital as their brother._

 _At her freshman year her second eldest brother dropped out of middle school to become a employee of the hospital._

 _Pretty much everyone around her thought that she would be next- including she herself._

 _Katelyn felt something drop at her desk. A note which she always got, with not that friendly stuff written on._

 _Krazy, meet me at our usual spot after school._

 _-Ivy_

 _Krazy. Katelyn almost snorted at the cheesy nickname but she would have to live with it. Ivy was really bad at giving people names. Of course literature would be the bully's worst subject._

 _-After school-_

 _'The usual spot' was a bench behiend the school building. No one but Ivy and her 'friends' went there, not even the teachers._

 _As always, 3 girls were there. The hot pink haired Ivy, her cousin Lily, and the brown haired-Alex, was her name? Katelyn always found it hard to memorize that girl's name because she didn't really do anything._

 _"Why did you call me here?"_

 _Laughter. That was what Katelyn heard after asking the others the question. A high pitched one, medium, and low. Those 3 laughters she always heard._

 _Ivy grabbed her backpack and started looting it. Seeing there was nothing to steal, she pouted in an annoying way and soon started to taunt her._

 _"So how is your insane family doing in the mental hospital?"_

 _She stayed silent._

 _"Oh, we all know that it's your destiny to go there too. I pity you."_

 _Fake sympathy were easy to detect in Lily's voice. Katelyn didn't say anything still._

 _"Oh, how your parents will be disappointed at the sight of 2 crazy people in their children! And a crazy to be one of course. Or two, maybe?"_

 _"They must have made a mistake giving birth to you all! You and your brothers shouldn't have lived, clearly."_

 _This time, something snapped in her mind. Katelyn couldn't keep her composure anymore._

 _"NO ONE SPEAKS OF MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! NO ONE!"_

 _"Wow, is wittle krazy getting mad?"_

 _Another snap. Her fist shot out, knocking Ivy to the ground. Lily and Alex tried to help her out, but with a few punches they were on the ground too. Those three were never the best fighters in class._

 _The blunette let her anger and hate take control. She kept punching repeatedly. Soon enough 3 of them were begging at her to stop._

 _Would she listen? No. The cries of pain almost felt like music- giving her an odd refreshing feeling. Her once blue eyes were now bloodshot red, filled with manical killing instinct and glee.Then an idea appeared in her mind. Fumbling in her backpack, Katelyn found a swiss army knife. She heartlessly stabbed the bullies. They were the victims now._

 _Three limp dead bodies. The blunette let out a short laugh- not like the one you let out when you hear or see something funny, but the pure maniacal laughter of the insane. She started to laugh more, filling the empty space._

 _She had won._

 _She killed more afterwards. Everyone who had offended her and her family. Everyone who laughed at her loss of sanity. If she counted, it would come out more than hundreds._

 _Soon, the school found out and tried to send her to prison. But before they could do that,her brother turned her into the mental hospital their other siblings went years ago._

 _Ru'an mentality hospital._

 _-End of flashback-_

My brothers. Gene, Dante and Kasey. Gene is the most insane, Dante the employee and Kasey the depressed.

I thought that I wouldn't come here as a patient. Wrong guess, wasn't it?

The lobby was bustling with people. Some were leaving, but most of them were the new ones like me. I easily spotted Dante with his natrual blue hair. I waved at him, and he waved back.

"Hey sis! Welcome!"

"Hi. So it's all of us here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Here, this is your slip and some basic information of here. Hope you have a good stay."

"As if it can be good."

The things Dante gave me were a slip and a paper. I quickly gave a look to them.

Name: Katelyn

Floor: ninth

Room: 903

Floors\Levels

1st floor: Lobby, Cafeteria

2nd floor: people with severe depression, memory loss, and anxiety are here. Not really serious. It is said to be the easiest level.

3rd floor: pretty much same as the 2nd floor, but concerns are raised a bit. Patients do self harm often, can hurt other people (but rarely) with no actual reason.

4th floor: a amount of supervision is required-but not much. The patients harm others(including self) and actually draw blood.

5th floor: more amount of supervision is required. Patients here find controlling their emotions hard, and cause conflict with others.

6th floor: when the concern is raised much more than other floors. They might be fascinated by blood. Supervision is raised and patients may occasionally take controll pills.

7th floor: more severe than 6th floorers. They might harm you for the fun of it. From this floor every patient takes control pills. Usually watched all of the time.

8th floor: Where most (but not all) patients has murdered once. Some sanity issues. Most trained employees work here and the 9th floor. Some even in the restricted 10th floor.

9th floor: From here everyone are serial killers. It's very likely that their faces were on the newspaper's front page, with big fat letters for the headline and a enormous picture in the center. They are feared by most of the lower floors. Severe sanity issues. Some people there are close to being transferred to the 10th floor. Honestly, the only reason they aren't there is they are at least sane enough. Or less threatening.

10th floor: RESTRICTED FLOOR. THE MOST DANGEROUS IN THE WHOLE HOSPITAL, FEARED BY ALL LOWER LEVELS AND EMPLOYEES. ONLY HIGHLY TRAINED EMPLOYEES ARE ALLOWED. THE ONES THERE CALL THEMSELVES 'THE SHADOW KNIGHTS'

11th floor: The Aslyum. Most go in and never come out. You have to reach the age of 20 to be there.

Patients can be moved up or down.

Important Employees\Patients

{Garroth} age 16, employee. Has two brothers Vylad and Zane working here also.

{Vylad} age 14, employee. Don't underestimate him because of his age. He's one of the highly trained employees afterall.

{Cadenza} age 17, employee. She is working here because of her younger brother on the tenth floor since she was 10.

{Jeffory} age 18, employee. He is one of the nicest people around here, liked by most of the patients. Rumor says that he can even make the 8th and 9th floorers listen to him.

{Dante} age 17, employee. His older brother is on the tenth floor, and younger brother on the 4th floor. Now even his younger sister is on the 9th floor.

{Aphmau} age 15, patient. 4th floor. Is a naive and cheerful girl. She is liked by many people, and practically 'a guy magnet'.

{Aaron} age 18, patient. 3rd floor. Antisocial and can be gruff sometimes. Aphmau's 'best friend'. Or maybe 'crush'.

{Kawaii chan} age 15, patient. 5th floor. Due to some sanity issues, she talks in 3rd person, ends peoples name in chan, kun, san, sama or senpai. Chases after a stray mouse sometimes. Also, there is a high possibilty that you will be 'shipped' with someone by her.

{Travis} age 15, 6th floor. Is one of the most fliratious casanovas here. He hits on every girl in his sight.

{Lucinda} age 16, 7th floor. She's a witch and might seem kind, but please don't agree on her potion tests. You might be turned into something wierd. Maybe a cat. Or a dog. A cricket might work too.

{Kasey} age 14, 4th floor. He's a nice young boy. His eldest brother Gene is on the 10th floor, 2nd older brother Dante works as an employee, and older sister Katelyn is on the 9th floor.

{Nicole} age 16, 6th floor. She's a redhead who loves inventing. For some reason there are goggles on her head always.

{Zane} age 15, 9th floor. He was an issue in Oh'kasis. Don't get in his way if you don't want to get in his wrath. There is also a rumor that he likes My Little Horsies. But do not mention it in front of him.

{Sasha} age 17, 10th floor. said to be the most sane on her level. She is the only female on the tenth floor.

{Zenix} age 17, 10th floor. He's the one who has most 'lost his mind' on the 10th floor. Likes to yell. Alot.

{Laurence} age 16, 10th floor. His older sister Cadenza dropped out of school to take care of him since 5 years ago.

{Gene} age 18, 10th floor. A very dangerous one. All of his siblings are here as a patient or an employee. Dante, Katelyn and Kasey are them.

I stuffed the papers in my pocket and pressed the up button of the elevator. Soon the metal doors opened themselves and I stepped in. Inside, there was a black haired girl with amber eyes. She was one of The most prettiest girls I saw. (With a perfect body, too)

"Hi! My name is Aphmau. Are you new here?"

I nodded and pressed the button marked '9th floor'.

"Yes. My name is Katelyn."

"Dante and Kasey's sister? They talked alot about you. Which floor are you on? I'm on the 4th."

I glanced at the slip I took out of my pocket.

"9th."

Suprisingly the ravenette didn't seem that feared or alarmed and chattered more.

"Really? I heard there aren't alot of people that floor. Can you tell me when you get there?"

"I can."

"Thanks!"

Aphmau got off at the 4th floor. No one rided after. Getting off at the 9th floor, I went into my room. Plopping my heavy body on the bed, it didn't take long to fall in a deep sleep.

 ** _I wonder how my life here will become_.**

 **Helllooooooo guys! Some (Which means very little) might know me from wattpad. I'm now writing Borderline here, so I hope I won't have to leave because of the 'inappropiateness'.** **If you want to read the wattpad version(13 chapters), just search 'Borderline Zanelyn' and I'm pretty sure it will come out.**


	3. Chapter 2

Katelyn's POV

M eyes flew open widening with horror. My gaze sweeped my surroundings frantically and flickered a bit.

Where am I?!

Then I remembered. Mental hospital, right.

I thought about the nightmares I had last night. My dreams would keep replay the scene of my parent's death. Over and over, no mater how much I would plead it to stop.

My ears heard some not- so- distant voices yelling from upstairs.

"HI SASHA! YOU CALLED ME?!"

"NO I DID NOT AND PLEASE STOP YELLING!"

"SO SHOULD YOU! AND I LIKE YELLING! WHY DO I HAVE TO STOP?!"

"ARRGH!"

A very loud door slam followed. Must have been that Sasha person and...Zenix? In the information it said he liked yelling... Eh, whatever.

I rushed down to the cafeteria. Inside, it was quite a bit too loud to my ears. My hands grabbed some food and I sat on a table that was pretty much empty, only a white haired boy with green eyes was munching away...tacos? I didn't really care, but that guy was eating them so messily. Mumbling something like; 'tacoooosssss'. That amount of creepiness made me chose the most far seat from him.

"Hey babe! Watcha name? Mine's Travis!"

The creepy taco guy. Urrgh. Travis...the flirty one? I hate pervs.

"None of your business, taco creep. And don't call me babe."

I quickly finished my meal and shuddered. After talking to him for a few moments, he seemed like a creep even more. And a serious perv.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. Aphmau, the girl from the elevator was the one.

"Hi Katelyn! Remember me?"

"Hey Aphmau. Or may I call you Aph for short?"

"Of course! Everyone does. Hey, wanna meet my friends?"

"Wait but-"

I didn't have more time to protest because Aphmau already dragged me to a table with a lot of people.

A black haired boy, pink haired girl with amber eyes, a orange haired tanned girl with a staff in her hand, a redhead with goggles, and... Kasey?!

"Hi sis!"

I waved back restraining myself from giving Kasey the largest bear hug I could muster and make the situation akward. Aphmau introduced her friends to me.

"The black haired boy is Aaron, pink haired girl is Kawaii chan but you can call her KC, the girl with the staff is Lucinda, the redhead with goggles is Nicole, and you know Kasey."

"Hi. My name is Katelyn."

We chatted until breakfast time ended. They were all friendly and understanding- they didn't even blink an eye when I said I was on the 9th floor. Aphmau really has a talent in befriending great people.

After the conversation I got bored soon and stepped inside the activity room. There were coloring books (probably for little kids), drawing tools, some board games and 3 shelves fulled with various kinds of books.

I picked a novel about a girl in the afterlife and can see or change the memories of the items she lost during she was alive. It was lengthy enough, good story and overall great.

A hour or more later, my hands closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf where it usually was. I spent a few more hours reading. When I was at school, I was one of the 'boring' kids who read all day.

"Enjoying a good book, I see?"

"Huh?"

My suprisement made me close my book with a loud thud.

There stood a firey haired employee staring at me. My gaze darted to her nameplate. Cadenza.

"Im an employee here, and as you see it on my nameplate my name is Cadenza. Your's must be Katelyn, Your brothers talked so much about you."

"Hi Cadenza. Care for a talk?"

"Definetly."

We had a normal chat, and during that process I got to know that Laurence the tenth floorer(and shadow knight) is her adoptive brother. Hm. Why does the name Laurence seems so familiar? That's odd, I can't remember. Also that Cadenza's best friend is Lucinda. Well, they do look kind of alike if you think about it.

Cadenza had to leave soon, grumbling about 'work issues' and that stuff. And I returned to the book I was reading.

It didn't take much to finish my book. I sighed with disappointment and shoved the book back to it's usual place.

There was alot of time left till lunch, so I tok ot as an opportunity to explore the building.

1st floor. I think I explored it enough. Lobby, Cafeteria, Activity room.

During the expedition, I met some people, made a small chat with each of them. Some seemed to fear me because of the fact that I was a ninth floorer. I chose to ignore those.

I got to see Nichole on the 6th floor. And I found out we had alot in common and became best friends.

So to sum it up, I had a successful explore.

It soon became time for lunch, so I headed to the cafeteria. But before that, I heard two people talking. I enjoy eavsdropping, so why not listen about what's going on?

"So, how was it?"

"That nya~? It went successful, Nyah! What do you want me to do, Kya?"

"Your job is to- wait. Let's talk about ot somewhere more seluded. There might be someone listening to us."

Drat. Why does every good gossip has to stop at especially important parts? Now I guess I have to go to the cafeteria right now.

I got my food, sat on the table(where my friends were sitting) and munched my meal. The food was definetely better than mom's burnt cookies or Dante and Gene's sorry attempt for food. None of the people in my family was a good cooker.

The thought of the earlier conversation kept lingering in my mind. But it could have just been a mere errand. And why should I care? I shrugged it off and forgot the event. Aphmau, Kasey and Nichole were chatting happily, so I dived in too.

 ** _Still wondering what that odd conversation was about_**

 **Was that conversation part cliche? Well, if it is, my fanfictions is a mass of cliche so we'll have to bear with it. Ah. And I'll have to apologize for presenting such poor writing skills to you readers. (If there even are readers, I mean)**


	4. Chapter 3

Katelyn's POV

I was with my new friends Nicole, Lucinda, Kawaii chan, Aphmau, and Aaron. Personally, I didn't like Lucinda. Aphmau, Nicole and Kawaii chan were great, but I don't know what to think about that Aaron person. He was just so quiet and never really said anything.

Right now we were talking about stuff and Kawaii chan was rambling about her ships. A ship is were you see two people and want them to get together. Like a relationSHIP.

Acccording to her, she ships Aaron and Aphmau. And me with...

-Flashback-

"Kawaii chan ships Katelyn sama with... Chocolate! Kasey kun and Dante kun kept saying that Katelyn sama called them 'sweet brown bars of sweetness and paradise'!"

-Flashback end-

I'm not thinking about that anymore. How can I be shipped with choco- wait. Thinking, it makes sense.

We kept chatting untill lunch. Maybe untill might be a wrong choice of words because we were still talking while eating. Multi- tasking, i'd say. Aphmau was devouring cupcakes (how can that come out as lunch?!) but still listening.

The subject kinda got out of my intrest so I observed the cafeteria. Some employees keeping an eye on us, the creepy taco guy eating tacos, and mostly people chatting.

"Heeeeeey Katelyn."

"AGHHHGGH... You? How do you even know my name?!"

"Aphmau. I'm her friend to you know."

"Stay. Away. From. Me."

"Mmhm. Your butt looks ni-"

Before I knew it, my hand balled into a fist and flew to Travis's chest hitting him making a loud 'whack' sound. Did I say that I hated pervs?

"OWWWIIIEEEE!!"

The white haired boy was knocked to the ground. A smirk crept upon my face.

Everyone heard the noise and surrounded me to see what it was. Some employees were in there too. When I was thinking of punching Travis once more, a voice spoke.

"What's going on here, Katelyn?"

It was my ever so amazing employee brother who just had the nerve to stop me from knocking some sense in that perv. Long story short, it was Dante.

"Well Travis here said my butt looked nice and you know how much I hate perverts, and pervy comments."

"I know you do, but violence isn't neccesary here Kate."

"Don't call me Kate! And it was totally neccesary Dante!"

By that time every body had returned to their usual activities. Dante just sighed, wrote something on his clipboard and left. I dropped my gaze to the unconsious Travis. He should consider himself lucky that I didn't wound him more.

-Activity room-

Though people were chattering lively, the only sound being heard in my ears were pages flipping and me humming an unknown tune.

It didn't take long for me to finish the book. Closing it with disappointment I looked for something to do.

Drawing tools. But drawing wasn't my type so I let it pass.

All of the board games were out. Not really suprising.

Coloring books. That's for kids. I'm a teenager for heaven's sake!

In short, my business with the activity was pretty much over. Since I felt hungry, I decided to go to the snack bar and grab a chocolate or something.

So I went there. My gaze scanned the room searching for the delicious brown bars of sweetness and paradise- preferably dark chocolate.

Soon I spotted one. I hastily took it and ripped the wrapper off. The sweet smell wafted into my nose, making me enjoy it before taking a bite.

Minutes later, the dark chocolate bar was gone. I grunted with happiness and disapproval, presumably because I finally got my hands on chocolate and the fact that there was no more in stock.

After hours of pacing I got tired and made my mind to go to my room and take a nap or something. I climbed up the stairs and I couldn't help but eavesdrop the employee's conversation. You never know how many juicy stuff you can hear if you pay some more attention to what other people are talking about.

There were two voices, one femine and one masucline. I wondered what they were talking about. It was clear that those two were arguing, by the tone of their voices.

I didn't pay much intrest, but as my name came out my ears perked up instantly and I leaned closer to get a better volume.

"It's about Katelyn. She beated Travis up, that poor guy."

"Well he was making inappropriate comments..."

"That's not the problem! What I mean is we need to keep a better eye on her. She might cause something worse."

"I know, I know. More survillance, you mean?"

"Excactly. I can't trust that girl. She might look innocent but...

She killed my cousin."

"It was an accident! Besides, she's a suspect besides Laurence!"

"Really? I don't think so. It might have been done intentionally."

"I... don't know Garroth. Though I agree about the fact that Katelyn should be watched..."

"... When is she going to be transferred to the 10th floor? The only reason she went to the ninth floor was because there wasn't a single room left. Also I don't want tenth floorers using a same room. Conflict will happen."

"After Vincent goes to the... you know. Eleventh floor. Then she goes."

"And when is Vincent going?"

"About in- wait. Is someone there?"

The woman must've heard my faint scuffling. Darn it.

I quickly sped up to my room, wondering who was the 'cousin' I killed. It can't be Ivy or Lily, because I know that their only family is eachother and Ivy's parents. Alex... I'm not sure. Maybe?

But there were more. Much more then that pathetic trio.

Also, what did they mean? Though I do see the perfect reasons why I should be moved to the tenth floor. But shouldn't I have... More security on myself?

I tried to turn my attention to my room's appearance. Nothing much, just walls painted white, dresser drawers, a desk and a comfy looking bed. Which is actually very comfy.

I failed. That name called Laurence seemed very familiar again. Maybe I saw him on the front page of many newspapers. Odd. The name called Sasha didn't appear on the newspaper often, Same with Zenix. Maybe they didn't kill as much as Gene and that Laurence guy.

My mind really wanders alot. Maybe a little too much.

So I laid down on my bed and pulled the sheets upward my body, making the large white blankets cover me to provide warmness. I closed my eyes to take a nap, but my eyelids forced themselves to open.

 ** _This is going to be a long day._**

 **Hahaha more cliche eavsdroppi-** ***crickets chirping*** **Nevermind. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up from the sleep which I managed to have, my belly growling and begging for food. Turned out it was time for breakfast. I groaned, getting off the bed and headed to the stairs.

The trip downtrairs didn't take long to reach the cafeteria, but it did use up alot of energy I had. Alot of people were already in line so I picked my meal and sat next to Aphmau, Kawaii chan and Nicole. Lucinda wasn't here. Aaron... I didn't notice him untill he left the table rather quickly. Odd.

3 of us ate while chatting, this time the topic was love intrest. I didn't want to join that but Aph promised me chocolate so...

"Aph, anyone you like?"

The ravenette perked up noticeably as my readhead bestie asked her.

"No one yet. Take notice on the yet. How 'bout you, Nicole?"

"Uuhh Katelyn don't be mad?"

"What, do you like one of my brothers? I may be or may not be cool about that."

"Eeep! It- its Dan-"

"Dante?! Fine..."

"Heheheh... Kawaii chan thinks she knows who- no what Katelyn sama likes!"

What the heck? I don't have intrests in any boy. What are they thinking? Wait, what?

"Katelyn sama likes choco-"

Kawaii chan was cut off by the sudden blaring of the speaker.

"THE SHADOW KNIGHTS ARE COMING! I REPEAT, THE SHADOW KNIGHTS ARE COMING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVERYONE, HIDE UNDER YOUR TABLES!"

The cafeteria became chaos instantly. Everyone was scurrying under the nearest table, but I didn't do so untill Nicole dragged me under.

"What are you thinking?! Its the shadow knights!"

Her angry questions did not reach my ears. I tried to get out but Kawaii chan didn't allow.

"Stay under Katelyn sama! Some people might die or become seriously injured! The shadow knights- they're insane serial killers! Kawaii chan doesn't want Katelyn sama to die!"

Just then, 4 figures appeared. One was a man with tanned skin and chesnut brown hair. That must be Laurence, I saw him on the newspapers and TV so many times.

One was another man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I wonder who he is, but assuming it might be Zenix.

The one in the middle was a female, with white hair draping over her shoulders. Her violet eyes revealed nothing but calmness- unlike the other three who had a maniacal glint in their eyes. Personally, I kind of admire her looks. She must be Sasha, the only female on the tenth floor.

Last. The last one was whom I shared the same blood, grew up with, trusted, and respected. His black hair was combed messily, and his blue eyes- the same color of mine, Dante and Kasey's. It had been so long since I had last saw him. I almost launched myself to give him a hug, but my mind reminded me.

This is not the time.

instead, I stood up and greeted him with words.

"Long time no see Gene. Or, should I call you brother?"

Gene looked rather alarmed to see me standing in front of him. Kasey waved akwardly, only to be stopped by an employee. The cafeteria was completely silent, and the tension was so thick I bet I could have cut it with a knife.

"How... Did you come here?"

"Same issues as you."

He nodded, and quickly went to the table where his comrades were sitting.

I returned to eating. Everyone was silent with fear. Well, not the Shadow knights. They were chatting- or rather Zenix yelling for no reason and Sasha scolding him to keep quiet like Laurence. Gene would constantly steal a glance towards Sasha, who was sitting next to him. Laurence just ate.

Something told me this wasn't the first time I saw Laurence Zvahl in person. I shrugged the odd thought off.

Soon enough, most of the people who were eating left. Even Aphmau and Nicole. I was a rather slow eater, so I was left to finish up my meal. When I was just about to leave, Sasha called me over.

"Hey there! Let me see you for a second."

I went to her direction. It didn't seem like I was going to get stabbed. So I cautiously answered.

"Hello. What do you want me for?"

"You're Gene's sister, right? I saw you on the news quite alot, almost as much as Laurence there."

She gestured to the brunette still eating. He must be a slow eater too. Gene and Zenix left ages ago.

"Yes. So?"

"If you ever move to the tenth floor, I'd like it if you joined us. The shadow knights. Your potential... It'll come in handy."

There was an akward silence. I thought about the whole shadow knight thing. Since I already know I'll become a tenth floorer sooner or later, so I might as well say yes.

"Fine. But I kill with reason."

"Who doesn't? Good then. I'll see you later!"

Sasha gave me a cheery wave dragging Laurence outside the cafeteria. He still had a taco in his right hand, protesting.

I headed to my room. I wondered why The shadow knights would want me to join them, but the answer came out easily. Like them, I'm very well known to have killed many. I could become dangerous as my brother if I wanted to.

While I was climbing up the stairs, A brown haired employee stopped me. He looked very much like Jeffory with his green eyes. But he looked a few years younger than me.

"Wait there. You're Katelyn, right?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Vylad. I heard your conversation with Sasha in the cafeteria. Why would you want to join the shadow knights? You'll regret your decision!"

"How do you know? And it's not that I'm going to the tenth floor."

"I was a shadow knight once, but I became an employee. I regret joining them every day. Why would one want to join such a malicious group, that's what I want to know!"

"I can see my brother more. Besides, I might be able to befriend Sasha. She seems smart."

"Why would that be- fine. It's pointless arguing with you. Just to tell you, the tenth floor is restricted."

I ignored Vylad and went upstairs. Whats the big deal? I'm pretty much same as them anyway.

The thoughts jumbled in my head, refusing to dispappear. One of the many questions made me wonder.

 ** _There's... something fishy going on._** **MORE cliche eavesdropping. *shudders* I can't bear it!** ***runs away***


	6. Chapter 5

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone new is coming!"

"Really? Which floor?"

"I don't know yet."

Someone new? That was actually some news going on. Or maybe not. Whatever.

I decided to see who the newbie was. I hoped it's a person who I could talk with- and of course Aphmau would befriend him or her.

A brown haired employee caught my eyes. I walked close to him and tried to make a conversation.

"Hi there."

"Hello. You're Katelyn, right? I'm Jeffory ."

"Nice to meet you. Uhh, could you tell me who the new person is?"

"Ahh well, actually there won't be any harm done if I tell you so, her name is Lilian and she's on the 8th floor."

"Thanks Jeffory. It was nice talking to you."

"Mm-hm."

Jeffory returned to his usual activities. I climbed down the stairs.

Lilian...? No, it can't be her. I kiled that girl for heavens sake!

I checked the 8th floor. There was a ravenette with peircing blue eyes, with a mask in her hands. Before I knew it, she was pinned to the wall in my grasp.

"Heh... I didn't expect to see you here, Katelyn."

"YOU! You should be DEAD! I KILLED YOU! WHY ARE YOU INFRONT OF ME, ALIVE?!"

 _-Flashback-_ _A tall blunette was standing in the night, with a bloodied knife in her hand. Her eyes gave away her maliciousness, and the ones who saw her in that state would all swear her blue irises had a reddish tint. But none of them would escape her grasp alive._ _13 bodies. 7 of them were the kids who scorned her because of her background. 3 of them were who got in her way. If they hadn't crossed her, the bloody corpses would have been very much alive. 3 of them were witnesses. Shame for them too, but luck didn't work for them._ _The one Katelyn despised most was Lilian, a girl who she never liked. She was a coward, who liked to insult Katelyn whenever she was out of earshot. Well, today was not the girl's day. If she kept her mouth shut and thoughts to herself, Katelyn wouldn't have killed her. Same for Janus and the other 5, who were foolish enough to join the conversation._ _What the serial killer did not notice was, that in fact one of her victims was alive. But rage and releif, also the bloodlust had clouded her vision. Her laughter filled the air, and Katelyn walked away leaving the only survivor to shudder and escape._ _-Flashback end-_

"Long time no see, dear?"

"How- how did you survive? I stabbed you in the heart! That should have killed you right at the spot!"

"Let's just say you weren't smart enough to check if I was alive or dead. Or Should I correct myself, that you were too foolish? Maybe stupid would work."

I punched Lilian on the face. Her nose was bleeding, but that- that vile excuse for a creature just had to taunt me more.

"Aww, is little Katelyn mad?"

"SHUT UP!"

More punches. More comments that made my rage grow. It wasn't untill a sandy blond haired employee stopped me from punching Lilian to death. If I had a knife, she would died when I spotted her.

Later, the employee who stopped me gave me warnings and told me that I almost killed her. A shame that she wasn't dead, I'd have to say. She would have looked better as a corpse.

After the employee who said that he was Garroth left, I went back to the ninth floor.

"Good work there. The beating up part was impressive."

A deep voice startled me, causing me to look behind my back. There stood a coal- black haired boy with a mask. His skin was so pale, it seemed almost white as a paper. His eyes- or rather eye was a a peircing blue color, and his other eye was completely covered with hair. The ravenette male's hieght seemed a bit taller than mine.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Zane. I'm on the ninth floor, and you seem to be in the room right next to mine. Room 903, isn't it?"

"It is. Hey, weren't you an issue in Oh'kasis?"

"You were-and are an issue everywhere. Your killing rate is same as Laurence's and he's one of the most dangerous killers alongside with Sasha and Gene."

"Is that a compliment? If it is, i'll have to say thanks."

"Mm. It's lunchtime soon, wanna go to the cafeteria with me?"

"Thanks. Let's go then."

(This is more like Zane's MCD personality, so he's gonna be OOC.)

-Cafeteria-

My original plan was to sit with Aphmau like I always had, but she wan't seen anywhere. So was Nicole, Lucinda, Kasey and even Aaron. Well Kawaii chan was there, but Travis was sitting next to her and I didn't want his flirting.

So I sat with Zane. Turns out he likes sweet stuff like cupcakes, unlike his appearances. If you just look at his appearances, he looks like someone who would always have some wierd gothic signs in their house. Or be really emo. The ravenette kept giving hints unintentionally that he liked My little horsies. Maybe it's something else, MLH is too cheesey for the people around my age's liking. (though I like the song Discord)

"Do you like My little horsies Zane?"

"Ye- I MEAN NO! Of course not! There are better shows than MLH, like very manly car shows. I totally don't have a large Pinkie Cake plushie in my room that I use as a pillow!"

He totally has a Pinkie Cake plushie/pillow in his room. That little nugget totally loves my little horsies. I bet he has a whole closet full of MLH stuff.

So summing up Zane's personality, He pretends to be emo and grumpy, but has a undying love towards cupcakes and My Little Horsies. Plus a large Pinkie cake plushie he has in his room. And That little nugget finds it hard to cover up his pink and rainbow-ish personality under a mask of emo and black. He seems c- Nevermind.

 ** _Well. A new friend is a good thing, right?_**

 **Finally some Zanelyn/Zatelyn! Im sorry for making the ship happen so late. Im currently fangirling, like ZANELYN IS DA BEST and that stuff. (Don't hate me for shipping Zanelyn plz) Oh, and I write flashbacks in third person.**


End file.
